


Music of the Night

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [7]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship, Wondertrev Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The music last about an hour and only then she leaves the couch in search of her own bed. Diana falls  asleep with a smile on her face.





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Diana is tired, after a whole day of directing the movers, she is left with no energy to cook. So she simply orders in and gets herself a glass of wine, she is sitting on the table when she suddenly hears it. Someone is playing the trumpet. Curious, she tries to listen to the sound she is certain is coming from the apartment below. She finds that she doesn't mind the music, in fact, she welcomes it. Whomever is playing certainly has talent and the melody is fun and makes her want to dance. She finishes her diner and lays on the couch, intent to listen to the impromptu concert.

The music last about an hour and only then she leaves the couch in search of her own bed. Diana falls asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning is a bit chaotic, she got up earlier to find the appropriate work clothes and she resolves that today, after work she will fix her closet. But even with the early alarm and her preparation, she is running late. She dashes for the elevator and she's one floor down when the doors open to let someone in, he is tall and blond and has the nicest smile on his face and his eyes sparkle.

"Hello, good morning, I am Steve Trevor. You're the new tenant right?" His voice is nice and she decides that she likes him already.

"Yes, I am Diana Prince. Was it you playing the trumpet last night?" She asks, curious.

He flushes a bit, "Yeah, listen, sorry about that. I don't have much time to practice, so I do it at night. Let me say sorry in advance and if you ever need me to shut up, just bang on the floor and I will."

"Oh I didn't mind, but I will keep it in mind. Thank you." They leave the elevator together and walk down their parking lot. "I quite liked the music."

He smiles a little bit and blushes again, "Thank you. You see, my friends and I play for fun, so it's nice getting good feedback."

"Well, you played very well. So go ahead and keep playing, I won't mind."

"Thank you Diana."

They part ways then, each of them going to their cars and their work. She has a busy day at work, and still comes home with some groceries and starts to unpack, she will take it easy, one room at the time she decides, so she starts with the kitchen, she needs to have it ready, she loves to cook and the sooner the kitchen is ready the faster she will be able to do so.

Music starts again and she smiles, she did mean it when she said that she didn't mind the music. On the contrary, the happy beat of the trumpet makes wonderful background noise. She sways to the music while organizing shelves, dishes and pots and pans and in less time than what she had thought possible, her kitchen is ready.

The next day, she and Steve don't meet in the elevator, she frowns. She likes him already and hopes to call him a friend soon, he had seemed so enthusiastic about his music that she finds it endearing.

Her day passes slowly, the meeting she has scheduled had gone on longer than what she'd like, and the rest of her day went on slowly. She returns home to more music, it seems that Steve beat her home and is now practicing again, good. The music is a little louder today but she does not mind, with her organizing her bedroom the music is not as loud as it is in the living room.

The next morning, she finds a post-it on her door, it simply reads "Sorry I was loud last night. S.T" She smiles, how considerate of him.

The rest of the week goes by the same, music at night and a different post-it in the morning at her door. She keeps them, it's very nice of him to apologize, even if he doesn't have to.

And then, Friday comes along and the music is loud and lively and she had a terrible day at work, but at least, she can dance to his music. And she does, she lets go and dances in the living room at the sound of Steve Trevor's music. And then without a warning it stops. It surprises her, he has never done that before, he usually finishes his pieces, but then, it hits her. She's wearing her heels still, he must have heard her dancing and thought she wanted him to stop. Oh this will not do, so she leaves her apartment and makes for the elevator, better clear this little mistake.

She is waiting for the elevator to come up and when it does, Steve Trevor is on it. He leaves it, comes to stand with her.

"Uh hi Diana. Listen I'm sorry if I was too loud, I just came to apologize." He speaks, fast and there's a slight blush to his face.

She smiles, "Oh don't worry Steve, listen, I wasn't telling you to stop. I was dancing. Forgot I was wearing heels, but your music did not disturb me," her smile widens, "on the contrary, I love it and you should stop apologizing, your music's great and I look forward listening to it!"

He's left speechless for a moment. "Uh, well that's great to hear. What a relief! But listen, my offer still stands, if you ever need me to shut up, just tell me," he hesitates for a second, "and listen, I know this is very last minute, but my friends and I are playing tomorrow at O'malley's, maybe you'd like to come?"

He looks hopeful and she finds herself beaming at him, "I'd love to! I can't wait to listen to you and your friends. Thank you for inviting me."

The smile he gives her is dazzling, "No, thank you Diana. We are scheduled to play at 9, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes please, I'm still finding my way in the city."

"Alrighty then! I'll pick you up at 8 if you don't mind," at the shake of her head he continues, "so until tomorrow, I will go now. Thanks once again Diana!"

"Until tomorrow Steve. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Diana" and with one more smile, he leaves.

And Diana is left with a smile on her face and she finds that she cannot wait until tomorrow.


End file.
